${6 \div 10 = ?}$ Write your answer in decimal form.
Explanation: ${1}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }10\text{ go into }{60}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${60}\div10={6}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ ${6 \div 10 = 0.6}$